Passion
by woodentops
Summary: Au fond, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Un jeu composé d'une bouteille de vin, de bougies, rien d'autre.   Un jeu, pour une enquête.


_You know, it feels like falling in love for the first time._

Ses longs doigts pâles s'agitèrent sur l'accoudoir du vieux fauteuil.  
>Ils tapotèrent avec agilité le cuir usé. Puis, il leva les yeux au ciel dans un long soupire. Il était dans une impasse et il détestait cette sensation. L'enquête ne semblait pas vouloir avancer, elle devenait inintéressante, ennuyeuse. Il ne comprenait pas les meurtres. Enfin, bien sûr, il les comprenait – quatre femmes, la trentaine, mortes par strangulation dans leur appartement londonien, aucune trace d'effraction, aucun lien direct entre les victimes. Mais il ne les comprenait pas dans le bon <em>sens<em>. Il avait un suspect, un homme d'une trentaine d'année aussi, professeur de Français, un amant des victimes avec des alibis indiscutables à chaque meurtre. Mais il ne comprenait pas la motivation. Vengeance ? Passion ? C'était sa première idée, quand il avait vu les cheveux coupés des victimes, signe de frustration et de colère. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ? » questionna John en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait. Ses regard se posa sur la porte de l'appartement, il avait envie de sortir, prendre l'air, oublier cette affaire stupide. « Je – rien. » Il ne pouvait pas admettre cette nouvelle faiblesse. Après le sexe, voilà que l'amour était un nouveau problème. Mycroft aurait rigolé. Il devait réfléchir, relire les rapports… Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il enquêtait. « Problème avec l'affaire ? » devina John. Il hocha la tête, puis, il baissa les armes. « Comprends pas la motivation des meurtres. » marmonna Sherlock qui ferma un instant les yeux. Il ne vit pas l'expression de surprise de John, ni le tremblement de sa lèvres inférieure. « Et cette question de passion… Passion amoureuse ? » Le détective ne répondit pas. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur le crâne posé sur la cheminée. John l'observa, ses yeux retracèrent son profil : ses cheveux ébènes bouclés et soyeux, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle qui semblaient tout voir, son long nez, et ses lèvres roses… Et John comprit. Il comprit où était le véritable problème. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Sherlock par « ne pas comprendre la motivation. » Sherlock ne comprenait pas la passion amoureuse. « As-tu déjà… tu… » toussa John, gêné. « Tu ne connais rien de la passion amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà été amoureux, Sherlock ? Connu les… » Il s'arrêta. Sherlock parut désemparé, perdu. Il posa ses yeux pâles sur le docteur et ce dernier se sentit défaillir. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si innocent. Si fragile. Il avait l'air faible, presque triste. _Humain_. John se releva brutalement. Il attrapa sa veste sous le regard – maintenant – étonné du brun et quitta l'appartement dans un vague « je reviens » murmuré.

Lorsque John revint, plus tard dans la soirée, il trouva Sherlock allongé dans le sofa, encore habillé de son costume noir et sa chemise violette. Il déposa ses sacs Tesco dans la cuisine et il soupira. « Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis encore avec la nicotine ! Tu veux que je te rappelle les – » Il sourit. Sherlock était endormi. Puis, son sourire s'effaça, et il arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Sherlock dormait. Sherlock dormait en plein milieu d'une affaire. Il le regarda un instant, inquiet. Cette histoire de passion amoureuse semblait le toucher plus que John pouvait le penser. Il avait l'air paisible, puis, il était plus beau quand il dormait. Il n'était plus cet égoïste prétentieux qui parlait sept langues, non, il avait l'air d'un enfant. Insouciant. John jeta un plaid sur son corps et retourna rapidement dans la cuisine où ses sacs l'attendaient.

« Sherlock… Sherlock… » murmura John à plusieurs reprises.  
>Il était accroupi face à Sherlock qui se réveilla à la douceur de la voix du docteur. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement et plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de John. « Problème ? » demanda-t-il vivement en se relevant. « Non ! Non ! » s'écria John. « Je – tu dormais… Et, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » continua le plus vieux. « Une surprise ? » « Un cadeau, quelque chose qu'on offre… » rit John devant l'air perplexe de son ami. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en faisant un signe à Sherlock de le suivre. Le détective, piqué par la curiosité, se levant d'un bond et ses longues jambes suivirent John. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.<p>

La table de la cuisine avait été débarrassée du bazar _Sherlockian_ habituel et été cachée par une nappe blanche, finement brodée aux extrémités. Il y avait une bouteille de vin rouge, et deux bougies de la même couleur allumées. Une douce odeur de nourriture chinoise flottait dans l'air. Sherlock regarda son ami avec surprise. « Je – je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu comprennes l'amour, avec une mise en scène, pour – pour l'enquête. » Le brun arqua un sourcil pendant que ses yeux balayaient la pièce méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus les objets scientifiques du brun, ni les odeurs suspectes dues aux expériences. « Joue le jeu ! » sourit doucement le docteur. Sherlock s'assit à la place désignée par son ami, sans bruit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, que faire. Il aimait l'atmosphère que John avait réussi à créer dans la pièce. La lumière était douce, chaude, réconfortante, elle calmait et rapprochait. Après s'être assis, Sherlock observa son ami qui s'afférait dans la pièce. Il observa ses cheveux blonds, ses larges épaules, ses bras musclés, son jumper beige, son jean, et ses nouvelles chaussures. Il se demanda ce que pouvait penser les femmes qui voyaient John pour la première, celle qui avait le droit à _ça_. Il était un homme à l'allure banale, mais il avait un certain charme qui ne laissait pas indifférent et une douceur recherchée par beaucoup de femmes.

« Nouilles ? Crevettes ? Poulet à la citronnelle, au caramel ? » demanda John qui posait les plats sur la table. Sherlock sortit de ses pensées. « Je n'ai pas – » « S'il te plait… Fais un effort. Tu dormais quand je suis rentré. » répondit John, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Le brun plissa les yeux. John avait l'air de tenir à cœur à ce diner, beaucoup trop, peut-être. Sherlock n'en savait rien. Il le laissa remplir son assiette. « Détends-toi. » souffla le blond. Sherlock ferma un instant les yeux. Il se sentait stupide. John faisait tout ça pour lui parce qu'il avait pitié de son inexpérience. Il avait envie de se lever, et de prendre le premier taxi. _Mais que penserait John ? Il serait certainement blessé_, pensa Sherlock. « Arrête de penser ! Essaie de comprendre tous ces gens, imagine-toi avec une personne que tu aimes… » _Ce n'est pas difficile_, pensa Sherlock. Puis son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise, il se surprenait. Il ne comprenait pas ses pensées, il détourna le regard. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge. « Imagine que tu sois avec Irene. » Sherlock revint sur terre et son regard se posa durement sur John. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres qui se tordirent dans un rictus de dégoût lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la Femme. « Irene ? » répéta Sherlock sans comprendre. « Oui, je ne suis pas si stupide que ça. » « John… » Situation délicate. Sherlock avait remarqué le léger froncement de sourcils, son visage qui s'était refermé et ses jointures maintenant blanches par la force que ses doigts exerçaient sur les baguettes. « John, je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ce genre de choses à un… _rendez-vous_. » « Ah ! » rit John. « Pardon ! Tu as raison. » Le docteur se détendit enfin et ses lèvres sourirent avec tendresse. « Bon appétit. » marmonna ensuite le plus jeune, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. « Mange ! Ordre du médecin. » Sherlock rit, c'était rare que John usait de ce pouvoir, cette supériorité. Mais il aimait ça, et il lui obéit. « Vin ? » Sherlock hocha la tête en attrapant ses baguettes. Le blond but une gorgée de cet excellent vin rouge français - _Merci Sarah_ – puis les yeux rivés sur le liquide rougeâtre, il dit : « Je sais que c'est contre les règles mais… Tu n'as vraiment jamais vécu ça ? » « Non. » répondit froidement l'homme aux yeux bleus. « Pas jusqu'à ce soir. » John voulut rappeler dans un sourire que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un jeu, une stupide mise en scène. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Il fit tourner délicatement le liquide dans le grand verre à vin sans rien dire, la gorge nouée. Son idée était stupide. Il se sentait stupide.

_Qu'attends-tu de cette soirée John ? _Il ne savait pas. Il releva ses yeux clairs vers le plus jeune qui mangeait avec appétit. Il pinça sa lèvre. _Stupide_. _Stupide_. _Stupide_. Puis, son genou droit frôla celui du brun. Une fois. Une deuxième fois. Semblable à une légère caresse, c'était une sensation agréable. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement lorsqu'il exerça une pression sur le genou de Sherlock. Puis, il eut envie de jeter son verre de vin délicieux, et de lui sauter dessus. Juste pour le prendre dans ses bras, basculer sur le sofa du salon et rester contre lui. Il voulait le prendre contre lui, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il voulait lui faire sentir ce qu'était un cœur amoureux, ses battements furieux, douloureux mais exquis. Il voulait lui faire sentir la chaleur de deux corps enlacés, le frisson de deux mains l'une dans l'autre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'était l'amour, les mains sur le corps de l'autre, les yeux embués d'amour, de désir, les corps fiévreux, et les mots doux. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un sociopathe amoureux de son travail, qu'il méritait de connaître l'amour. John voulut plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'y agripper, embrasser ces lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers, et puis, il voulait le voir contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il voulut se réveiller à côté de lui, nu ou habillé, il s'en foutait. Il voulut connaître l'effet que pouvait avoir ses yeux bleus au réveil. « John ? » l'interpella à plusieurs reprises Sherlock. « Mhh ? » « C'est – merci. » John sourit et entama son assiette.

« Gâteau de la chance ? » proposa John.  
>« Je ne crois pas tellement à – » « Sherlock ! » grogna le plus vieux en tendant un gâteau sec à son ami. Ils devaient en être à leur cinquième verre de vin, ou peut-être six, certainement à la deuxième bouteille. Les longs doigts frôlèrent ceux du docteur quand il attrapa le petit gâteau. Il l'examina un instant, puis, il dit : « C'est stupide. » Il sourit légèrement. « Sherlock ! » grogna une nouvelle fois John. Le brun brisa le gâteau en deux et son sourire disparu en lisant le papier couleur ivoire. <em>John<em>. _John_. _John_. Ce nom tourna en boucle dans son esprit pendant que ses yeux lisaient une nouvelle fois la maxime. « Alors ? » Pas de réponses. John, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, attrapa le papier des mains du détective : « _Une personne que tu aimes pense beaucoup à toi en ce moment._ Sherlock ! Je veux un nom ! » John rit, mais s'arrêta bien vite devant la mine de son ami. « Sherlock ? » Il ne répondit pas, il semblait ailleurs, loin d'ici, dans un autre univers. John regarda longuement le brun. « Sherlock ? » « Désolé, je… réfléchissais. » « Irene ? » insista John. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que non. » Silence. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les lèvres du détective esquissèrent un léger sourire, pendant que les joues de John se tintèrent de rose pâle. « Alors, c'est ça, un rendez-vous… _entre amoureux_ ? Là où tout commence ? » demanda Sherlock. John sursauta à l'idiotie de la question. Non, ce n'était pas idiot, c'était… Naïf. Enfantin. Innocent. Il se demanda un instant comment personne n'a pu vouloir de lui, il était tellement désirable, tellement beau avec son allure féline, ses grandes jambes, sa voix grave et mélodieuse, ses yeux pâles et ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. « M'oui. » bafouilla John. « Je m'attendais à plus de… _passion._ » Nouveau silence. Ils observèrent sans bruit. Il n'y a pas de silence gênant entre les personnes qui s'apprécient, s'aiment, aurait-dit la mère de John. Puis, le blond vint faire glisser ses doigts sur ceux de Sherlock. « De passion ? » murmura John. Nouveau silence. Lentement, ses doigts caressèrent ceux du détective. Il les fit glisser le long de cette main osseuse, mais douce au toucher. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait de cette manière son ami. Il avait toujours eu cette étrange envie de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il avait attisé sa curiosité quand il s'était dit « marié à son travail », dès lors, il avait eu envie de lui. Sherlock se laissa faire, sans broncher. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ces doigts qui s'agitaient sur les siens. Il appréciait le contact d'une main sur la sienne, la douceur de John, la chaleur de ses doigts. Il sentit sa peau s'hérisser, en jetant un regard sur sa peau, il comprit. Il avait la chair de poule. Piloéréction. Réflexe pilo-moteur. Il prit peur et dégagea brutalement sa main. « Pardon… » bafouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

« John ? »  
>C'était un murmure. Mais Sherlock n'obtint aucune réponse. Il arrivait seulement à entendre la respiration lente et régulière du docteur. Un son doux. Rassurant. Agréable. Etrangement musical. Il se sentit stupide quand il se surprit à aimer ce son, à vouloir l'écouter toute la nuit. Il vint s'assoir sans bruit sur le bord du lit, décidé à attendre qu'il se réveille. « Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? » marmonna John qui avait senti Sherlock. « John – je – » Sa phrase fût coupée de sanglots. Ce son déchira le cœur de John, il ne l'avait jamais entendu mais il ne le supportait déjà plus. « Sherlock ! Sherlock ! » s'exclama John en se relevant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire. Comment agir. Comment le réconforter. Il se sentait perdu devant ce corps maigre secoué de sanglots. Sherlock avait toujours été le plus fort et John semblait endurer ses sanglots. « John… » gémit le brun. « Je – je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. » John se débarrassa de sa couverture, et vint enlacer fortement le corps du plus jeune, sa poitrine contre le dos du brun. « Calme-toi, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! » « Je – je ne peux plus d'être un… un… <em>sociopathe.<em> » « Tu sais que c'est faux Sherlock ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, calme-toi. » « J'ai – cette soirée… Je – je veux connaître _ça_, être comme toi, avoir cette capacité à… _aimer._ » John se crispa et il ferma fortement les yeux. Son corps se rapprocha un peu plus de Sherlock. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa chemise violette, avec force. « Sherlock… tu peux aimer, tu peux apprendre. » murmura John. Il ne répondit rien. Il se calma lentement. Ils ne bougèrent pas, pas maintenant. Ils prirent leur temps. John restait accroché à Sherlock, son visage posé sur l'épaule du détective. « Sherlock ? » « Mhh ? » « Laisse-moi t'apprendre. » John attira le corps du brun dans le fond du lit, sous l'épaisse couette chaude et imprégnée de son odeur. Comme un pantin, Sherlock se laissa manier par les mains expertes de John. Le docteur approcha son corps de celui de Sherlock, avec tendresse, sans aucune brusquerie. John l'enlaça fortement, leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre, et les battements du cœur en rythme. Sherlock attrapa la main du docteur et l'enlaça avec tendresse il ne comprenait plus la situation, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien. Il sentait une douce chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, qui remontait jusque dans le creux de son cœur. C'était comme s'il découvrait la vie, il sentait son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais senti, il sentait le désir couler dans ses veines, il sentait ses doigts qui démangeaient par l'envie, et il sentait son corps entier, son esprit même, réclamer l'amour.

« John… » « Bonne nuit, Sherlock. » « John… _Je t'aime._ »


End file.
